Each Other For A Day
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: Kyouya wakes up in a girl's body and a girl wakes up in Kyouya's body. How will they be able to handle being one another for a day without rousing suspicion? Kyo x OC and Hosts x OCs
1. Kyouya Moreau and Jenny Ootori?

_**Each other for a day**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ This idea so totally came to me while I was sleeping and I just had to write it down before I forget. I hope no one minds a whacked out yet funny story that is like the movie Freaky Friday but a little bit more on the Ouran side that features the Hosts and Maidens. This counts as sort of an Omake but also counts as a way to put my writing to the test. Anyway grab a cup of commoner's coffee, enjoy it and please forgive me for torturing Kyouya and Jenny.

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership to the series, so do not sue me! The Maidens of Music Room 3 is the property and copyright of the real Maidens of Music Room 3. I only own of the maidens.

_**Chapter One: Kyouya Moreau and Jenny Ootori,**_

The sound of pop music began playing loudly from a nearby alarm clock sitting on the bedside table in a bedroom that appeared to belong to a teen girl, the winds of the warm spring wind brushed against the orange curtains tied back with white bows. A young teen girl who appeared to be no more than fifteen years old was sleeping in her bed, decorated with a duvet of a pink color with white hearts. The surrounding area of the room had a bunch of stuffed dolls in various places.

"Miss Moreau, it's time to wake up." Said a maid who was wearing a pink maid's uniform with long brown hair held back by a matching headband. She walked towards the girl and reached out to shake the girl only to have her wrist caught in a grip.

"Don't touch me if you value your job…and who are you calling Miss Moreau?"

The Maid stepped back in surprise at how the young mistress was behaving; she nodded assuming that she was in a bad mood. "I'll go prepare your usual breakfast Miss Moreau, please hurry and change for school or else you'll be late."

The girl sat up in her bed and shouted in anger. "I am not Miss Moreau!" the sound of the voice caused her to stop and stare at the bright colored bedroom and how it was more fit for a young lady. "What the hell…why am I in a girl's bedroom?" getting up from the bed the girl walked over to the nearby vanity and looked into the mirror a long moment.

Dark Hair that was tied in low pigtails, White and brown pajamas decorated with hearts, dark skin and big brown eyes. Staring more into the mirror the girl ran her hands on her hips and let out a soft squeak.

"OH MY GOD WHY AM I MISS MOREAU,"

* * *

"Come on Kyouya time to wake up,"

A blonde young man sighed shaking his friend gently trying to wake him up. "We're going to be late for school and you said we'd go together because you wanted to discuss ways of increasing the guest ratio."

"Tama, who are you calling Kyouya," a young man sat up in bed as he yawned and stretched, he blinked in surprise at how blurry his vision was. "Wait…what are you doing in my room, did Lottie let you in or something?"

Tamaki blinked in surprise and tilted his head to the side. "Kyouya, you don't have Miss Lottie as a maid, that's the name of Princess Jenny's maid." He gave a small laugh. "Wait I get it, you two share maids now since your families are getting along am I right?"

Feeling around the nightstand the boy's hand brushed against what were a pair of glasses he put them on and blinked a couple of times looking around the bedroom. "What happened to my plushies? Why is my comforter blue, and why am I sleeping shirtless?"

Tamaki stared in surprise but scrambled off the bed and moved away from his friend. "Kyouya, you're obviously not feeling well, I'll go to school without you and let you relax before going to school." He backed towards the staircase and nearly leapt down them as he rushed out of the room.

"Tama wait I…" The boy gave a small squeak as he heard his own voice; he got out of bed not used to the sudden increase in height and stumbled over to the mirror. Dark messy bed head, glasses, pale skin, grey eyes and a muscular chest. He let out a loud scream of fright and fainted.

* * *

"Ok, get a hold of yourself Kyouya…why are you in Miss Moreau's body…"

Kyouya had woken up in the body of the girl he liked and he had a hard time in keeping himself from freaking out, if he was in Jenny's body that meant that the girl would be in his body. Sighing he walked over to the closet and tried opening it only to find it was operated by the computer. "Damn it…why does she have a password for her closet?" he started pressing the buttons on the keypad to get the closet open only to have the screen flash the words wrong password. "How in the hell does she remember something so frivolous?"

"The password is Donchamatic Miss Moreau," The maid said with a gentle smile. "I am surprised you're using the keypad when you usually use the hand scanner."

"Oh uh that you…uh Lottie was it," Kyouya said forcing a small smile as he put in the password and the closet opened revealing the large walk in closet. Sighing he looked around the closet in annoyance. "Why does she own so many clothes?" he looked over to the right and saw the row of school uniforms hanging under labels with days of the week next to a casual outfit. "She's organized I will give her that."

Grabbing the uniform from the rack he picked up the shoes and headed out of the closet as the door slid shut and locked. He had one more task to tackle and he was not looking forward to it. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could shower without having to look at the naked female form.

* * *

"Oh dear Kyouya-Kun are you alright?" asked one of the maids of the Ootori family, they had entered the room at the scream and found the young man lying on the floor unconscious. They had been trying for an hour to wake him up.

"I am in a boy's body…but not any boy's body…I am in Kyouya's…" Jenny mumbled to herself once the maids had left the room after helping her up from the floor. She sniffled and began to cry. "That would mean Kyouya's in my body!"

Looking up at the clock she noticed it was nearly seven and she'd have to get ready for school, sighing she carefully walked over to the large closet and opened it while looking at the clothes neatly lined up with different colored ties. She spotted the school uniform and pulled it off the rack before walking towards the bathroom.

"Great, just great I have to shower and I will have to figure out a way not to look." Jenny saw a handkerchief sitting on the table near the door and picked up. "I'll make a blindfold with this and hope that I don't touch anything weird."

At that, she went to shower, her face burning a bright red.

* * *

Kyouya had managed to get dressed without having to open his eyes once except when he had to put on the torture device that girls often complained about, he made note to never experience the feeling of having to put on a bra again. However, the one ordeal he had to deal with remained, he would have to style Jenny's hair into pigtails. He was not sure how the girl got it done every morning when she woke up an hour before going to school. He did not have time to worry about that, sighing he styled her hair in a haphazard ponytail and had left without even bothering to eat breakfast, luckily Lottie had slipped a sweet pastry in his hand and he was forced to eat it.

"I wonder how the hell this happened," Kyouya sighed in annoyance and opened the small spring green purse he had grabbed from the bed and looked through it; he frowned trying to find where Jenny kept her cell phone. "Strawberry gum, extra shoes, ah ha her cell phone's here," he stared down at the phone decorated with small charms and groaned. "Only Miss Moreau would have unnecessary items hanging from her phone." He looked down at the phone noticing ten texts from Tama and felt a twinge of jealousy wondering why the moron was texting the girl he liked so early.

He looked through the contacts list at the people in the phone, he had to find out if Jenny was indeed inside of his body as he scanned the contacts list he noticed she had many phone numbers from many of the clients who visited. She even had Yasuchika's phone number, which was a surprise, as the middle schooler did not talk to anyone in the high school. He frowned wondering why his phone number was not in her phone. Sighing he put the phone back inside the purse and resolved to wait until he arrived at school to talk with her.

* * *

"Good morning Kyouya,"

Jenny looked up as she walked carefully through the campus of Ouran. She hated having to eat breakfast with Kyouya's family as it was awkward and they were not cheerful at all. She began wondering if that was the reason why Kyouya was so distant with others. Sighing she still felt the lingering blush on her face from getting dressed earlier that morning. She not only had to open her eyes but she also had to deal with having to style Kyouya's hair which wasn't so bad as she just styled it normally but made it more trendy.

"Good morning Kyouya, are you feeling better?" Tamaki asked walking over to his friend with a smile; the other hosts were following him. "I was worried you may have hit your head and that made you act really weird."

"Listen to me Tama, I am not Kyouya," Jenny said. "I am Jenny...I woke up in Kyouya's body and I had such an awful day already…and I didn't like being yelled at by his dad and oh my god it was so horrible having to get dressed…I tried not looking but I had to and…and…I hate my life!"

The Hosts stared in shock as Kyouya actually began crying; they stepped back in shock and slowly tried to comfort their friend.

"There, there Kyouya?" Tamaki said patting his friend's shoulder. "Maybe you had an awful dream and it affected you badly?"

"I'm scared Takashi," Honey said hiding behind Mori. "Kyo-Chan's acting really weird…"

"Dude senpai, you're bawling like a baby," Hikaru said. "Calm down, maybe you should've stayed home."

"Uh…come on cheer up…" Kaoru said. "People are staring at us."

"I don't care…I wanna go home!" Jenny said wailing louder. "I don't like this one bit, I hate being a boy!"

"I knew I should've stayed home today," Haruhi mumbled, she looked up noticing Jenny walking towards them. She blinked in surprise.

Kyouya walked over as he hoisted Jenny up from the ground and glared. "Stop this nonsense now, you're almost fifteen and you're crying?"

"K..Kyouya, there you are…" Jenny said sniffling, she gave a squeak at what he had done to her hair, and she wrestled her arm away from him and pointed. "My hair…what did you do to my hair? I do not have messy hair! Come on we need to go fix it right now!"

"You should be grateful I even bothered," Kyouya said. "I don't understand how you can style that much hair in ten minutes! I did what I could!"

"I don't give a damn come on," Jenny grabbed Kyouya's hand, pulled with her, and narrowed her eyes. "Pick up your feet, you're gonna ruin the sole of my shoes by dragging them like that!"

"Don't order me around Miss Moreau, you're in my body and I don't walk like that!" Kyouya said in anger.

Jenny stopped walking as she turned around and glared at him, she put her hands on her hips and said. "Don't you dare yell at me, I don't know how we are each other but if you're going to be me then you need to learn to act like me!"

"Don't put my hands on my hips," Kyouya said. "I don't' do that!"

"I'll put my hands where I want them," Jenny said simply. "Hey, maybe I'll swing my hips all day while walking, and then I might even wear the girl's uniform."

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Try me."

The two glared at one another as they finally gave up fighting with one another and decided to work together to find out how they could solve this without compromising their images. First thing was first they had to figure out how this happened.

"Miss Moreau, do you have an idea what happened?" Kyouya asked as he winced from Jenny styling "his" hair. "Do you have to tie those damn pigtails tight?"

"I don't know, and yes I do or else my hair will not stay up all day," Jenny said simply. "Now, we need to figure out how we ended up in each other's bodies."

The school bell rang as they looked up at the clock.

"After school," Kyouya said. "Miss Moreau get me to class now, and pay attention today I rather not have my grades suffer because you want to sleep through class."

"Fine, but you get me to class too," Jenny said. "And please don't make it seem as though I am you…from this time forward we have to act like one another…which means…you're gonna have to do everything I do…so good luck."

This was going to be a fun day.

End Chapter


	2. Class Time

_**Each Other For a Day**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ I have such a twisted sense of humor but I hope that all of you enjoyed the first chapter. I know many of you are probably wondering what caused them to switch bodies. It will be explained a bit in this chapter but keep in mind the story shall be a little bit different each time depending on which character we are following.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to Chapter 1

_**Chapter 2: Class Time **_

He just didn't understand why in the world would he let Miss Moreau get to him, he wanted nothing more than to find out what caused them to switch bodies. All he knew was that he had gone to bed as himself and then woke up this morning as the girl he liked. Sighing he entered the classroom and sat down at the desk in the fourth row, he looked over his shoulder and saw he was seated beside Sally Moore, who was Tamaki's girlfriend and on the other side was the boy he had seen hanging around Jenny all the time, he couldn't remember his name but it was something French. He let out a silent curse at the realization he left his notebook in his school bag that he had given to Jenny.

"Hey J, do you have the song you're going to sing for the music faire this weekend?" the boy asked with a smile. "By the way did you catch Ootori-senpai crying today? He was really livid about something that he began bawling like a baby."

"Take that back," Kyouya shot in anger standing up as he grabbed the boy by the front of the shirt. "I'll have you know that crying is a form of emotion that anyone can have, even an Ootori!"

"Geez, I was only asking if you saw him crying J," The boy said. "If I didn't know any better my darling songbird, I'd assume you are in love with him or something."

Kyouya went silent as he realized he had to act like Jenny to keep anyone from questioning why she was acting weird. "Uh, sorry about that uh…sugar? I didn't mean to handle you in such a way…I really don't like Ootori-san, even if he's what they call a catch?" he let the boy go and sat back down.

"Geez, Jenn are you ok?" asked Sally in surprise. "I've never seen you treat Sergei like that…especially over someone saying something bad about Kyouya-senpai, then again I probably would be wigged out too if I was holding back how I felt about him."

"I don't like him, I'm still waiting for my promise boy," Kyouya said simply, he let out a silent curse towards saying those words. He leaned his head on the desk and began silently wishing this was a bad dream.

"Oh by the way," Sally said with a smile. "Did you need to borrow my notes again; I managed to take a few of them for you yesterday when you fell asleep."

"Uh, thank you Miss Moore," Kyouya said taking the rainbow decorated notebook from the raver and opened it up to the page which had notes written down, he opened Jenny's backpack and began looking through it trying to find the notebook she used to take notes.

"The Kitten one," Sally said pointing to the notebook in the bag. "And you always use your fluffy pink pen."

"Thank you," Kyouya opened the notebook and noticed Jenny had not written down many notes nor had she paid attention in class. There were doodles on the pages and some song lyrics, sighing he flipped to a clean page and began copying Sally's notes. He made note that if he were to stay in Jenny's body he would at least help her to pass her classes.

* * *

"Tama, can I borrow your notes?"

Jenny tapped the blonde on the shoulder, as she had not bothered to look through the school bag Kyouya had given to her. "I didn't take notes yesterday and…"

"Kyouya you wouldn't forget to take notes," Tamaki said in surprise. "You usually keep them in the blue notebook that you carry with you at all times."

Jenny blinked in surprise as she opened the bag and caught sight of said notebook; she smiled gently and opened it up as she saw that there were notes from the previous day written down on the page. Sighing she looked them over wondering just how anyone could even understand them. With a sigh, she looked up at the board noticing that the teacher was writing down things for them to copy. 'Why is it that being in the eleventh grade is so hard? Not wonder Kyouya is angry all the time, I would be pissed off too if I had to copy all this crap.'

"Ootori-kun can you come up to the board and work out these problems for us?" Asked, the teacher.

Jenny gave a small squeak and decided to use her surefire way of getting out of going up to the board. "I would love to but uh….I have cramps!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow at the explanation before looking at another student. "Ayumi-San can you come up to the board and solve the problem?"

"Yes ma'am," A girl with long blonde hair stood up and walked to the board to solve the problem.

"Kyouya, I didn't know you were in pain," Tamaki said in concern. "Do you want to ask our teacher to send you to the nurse?"

"Tama…I didn't really have the cramps," Jenny mumbled. "I said it to get out of going to the front of the class and solving a problem I didn't know how to do."

"Eh? Seriously," Tamaki said loudly. "You lied?"

"Shh, keep it down Tama,"

"Well Ootori-kun, since you're feeling much better I believe you can solve the next three problems," The teacher said glaring. "And also I will be taking points away for class participation."

"But…"

"No buts," The teacher said going back to explaining the next batch of problems.

"Thanks a lot Tama…" Jenny said glaring as she laid her head on the desk. "I hope Kyouya's having a better time than I am."

* * *

"Suck it up Ootori; you have to go in there…"

Standing in front of the girls' locker room Kyouya looked around trying to debate whether or not if he should go in. There were many thoughts running through his head. He could possibly see things that most boys did not, but then he would see a few girls whom were clients of the host club half dressed. Sighing he looked around hoping there was some way he could avoid entering the room.

"Hey Jenny aren't you changing?" asked Momoka. "You know that if you wear your uniform in dance class you'll have to sit out and write an essay."

"Uh…is there anywhere I can change alone?" asked Kyouya shakily. "I don't want to…well I'm embarrassed to do so in front of everyone."

"Seriously, but yesterday you were fine with being in the locker room," Momoka said. "Especially since today you said you'd show us the new tattoo you got last weekend."

"Tattoo, what tattoo?" Kyouya said in shock and surprise. He had not expected Jenny to get a tattoo or even think of doing something that rebellious.

"Oh come on silly," Momoka took Kyouya's hand and pulled him into the locker room despite his protests.

"Hey, there you are," Eileen said rushing over to where Momoka was holding "Jenny's" hand. "I was starting to get worried about you."

"Umn…hi Miss Harrington, say you don't think I could find out where there is a private locker-room to change do you?" asked Kyouya looking away. He had a visible blush on his face. He had seen three girls in their underwear and a few were coming out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel around their bodies.

"Not really," Eileen said shaking her head. "Anyway, why are you being so formal? You sound like Kyouya-senpai."

"That's because…"

"Relax Jenn you're among friends," Sally said from behind her locker. "You know, I am really starting to wonder if you're becoming more fickle since you've started hanging out with glasses."

"Miss Moore, you can't expect me to not be formal with my peers," Kyouya said. "I happen to be an heiress of the Moreau family business so I need to behave in such a way."

"Actually Jenny, didn't you tell us that your mom said you weren't the heiress because you told her you wanted to be an idol," Eileen said. "But that was a good if Kyouya-senpai was a girl impression."

Sighing Kyouya walked over to the locker and began trying to open it, he frowned noticing there was an electric lock on it. "Um…how do I open this?"

"Its voice activated remember," Sally said. "Your brother sent you that lock for your birthday and it only opens to your voice, and you programmed it to react to when you sing."

"Uh…singing right…" Kyouya fell silent as he looked at the lock and took a deep breath. "What song?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake…" she walked over to Jenny's bag and pulled out a key and put it in the bottom of the lock and opened it. "There, you know there is more than on way to open that lock, I am surprised you didn't think of that…and the song you always sing is some weird song that you heard on YouTube."

"Thank you for the assistance Miss Moore," Kyouya said forcing a smile on Jenny's face, he opened the locker and saw it was decorated in a girly way. Sighing he reached in and grabbed the neatly folded dance outfit sitting on the shelf. "Seriously… wear this to dance in?"

"What's wrong with that?" Sally asked in surprise as she shut her locker. "You always wear that, ok something must've happened to you if you can't remember anything."

"Finally you get it," Kyouya said. "I am not Miss Moreau, I'm Kyouya!"

"Uh-huh…" Sally snickered. "Jenn you're really losing it, I think maybe you should go to the nurse so she can look at your head."

"I am fine," Kyouya snapped as he sighed and began to change out of the uniform into the dance outfit. He silent cursed ignoring the sounds of the girls in the locker room giggling and gossiping. Sighing he wanted this day to end. Maybe if he slammed his head into the locker he might wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

Jenny shuddered as she tried her best not to peek when she entered the boys' locker room; she had a miserable time during physical education. The baseball hit her several times. Nearly mauled by the boys on whose team she was on and to make it worse she was forced to run around the track twice because she refused to play again.

Now the dreaded shower of doom also known as showering after physical education was upon her, she had heard horror stories from her older brother of how men liked to goof around in the shower and a few people would often use this as a way to hide clothes from the person they designated as the prank target.

"Hey Kyouya come on," Tamaki called with a smile. "We have to shower and then go on to our next class."

"Uh…I'll wait Tama," Jenny said softly blushing and looking away. She hated how Tamaki was not wearing anything but a towel around his waist. She had to admit that despite appearances he was muscular. "So go ahead without me."

"But Mon ami," Tamaki said, shaking his head he went into the shower and called out brightly to everyone there. "This is like a commoner's community bath!"

Jenny sat down on the bench and buried her head in her hands; she let out a silent curse and wished that she were in her own body. She never in her life had she wanted to be in a boy's body nor did she partially enjoy the hard classes that she was forced to attend.

"A little help…"

Snapping her head up Jenny blinked in surprise and turned around as she walked towards the source of where the voice was coming from. "Eh, a talking locker," she walked closer and could hear shuffling from inside the locker. "Who's there?"

"Ootori-senpai, can you help me?" The voice said. "Those idiot jocks stuffed me in to the locker again and forgot to let me out."

Jenny nodded. "Sure, what's the combination?" she asked as the boy began telling her combination of the lock. She managed to open it. "Akira?"

Akira smiled nervously. "So, thanks for the help Ootori-san…I should get out of here before they come back and stuff me in the locker."

"I don't think so," Jenny said glaring. "We're going to go in to that shower have them apologize to you for what they did."

"Ootori you don't have to…" Akira said. "And I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't like bullying," Jenny said simply. "Which is why I am going to have a word with them and have them apologize for putting you in that locker."

Akira didn't object and sighed allowing "Kyouya" to drag him towards the shower. He hoped the jocks would not decide to kick his or "Kyouya's" asses when they walked in and demanded an apology.

"HEY!" Jenny shouted ignoring the urge to look away and she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "I want you idiots to apologize to Akira for stuffing him into a locker and leaving him there and I don't give a damn if you all dislike him, but you should respect a schoolmate!"

The boys in the showers had stopped goofing around as they stared in shock at the sudden change in "Kyouya's" stature and attitude. They looked at one another before laughing.

"That's a nice prank Ootori."

"We shouldn't have to apologize for what we did, it was cool though."

"You sounded like a girl when you said it."

"I'm serious you idiots!" Jenny shouted stomping a foot. "Apologize right now or else I'll make sure you all pay for it by getting the chairman involved!"

The boys looked at one another before laughing louder. Some of them fell onto the floor while others had started back playing around.

'So they refuse to apologize huh…' Jenny narrowed her eyes and finally decided to act like Kyouya. "It would be in your benefit if you did as I say, or else I can have my family's private police force stay with Akira-San all day and if any of you so much as harass him, they will take action at my orders."

The boys in the shower paled at the sight of the aura around the Shadow King and quickly mumbled apologies.

"LOUDER!"

The boys sighed and said their apologies louder while a few of them backed away from the Shadow king.

"Thank you and if it happens again I will not be so docile."

"Ootori…you didn't have to…" Akira said quietly.

"Nonsense, I wanted to help and we're friends aren't we?" Jenny said with a smile. "Trust me you're a good person I can tell which is why your first step in changing your image is to having someone to help you with overcoming bullying."

Akira nodded and wondered why all of the sudden why Kyouya was acting like a girl. Shaking his head, he sighed and sat down on the bench bewildered.

* * *

"Of all the days for me to forget to grab Kyouya's lunch…"

Jenny gave a small groan as her stomach growled, she realized that she had not grabbed the lunch bag that had been sitting near the front door earlier that morning and forced to endure the smell of the gourmet lunch that was prepared by the school's staff. She resisted the urge to run over to the chocolate fondue machine with a plate of strawberries and silently cursed Kyouya for not liking sweets. Oh how she wanted to eat something good.

"There you are," Kyouya said walking over to the table where Jenny was sitting. "You forgot my lunch…of course I took the liberty in buying lunch for you because I assumed you did." He pushed the tray of food in front of Jenny and smiled. "Eat up Miss Moreau."

"Kyouya…" Jenny said looking down at the tray and back up at him. "I don't eat any of this…give me the lunch Lottie made for me."

Kyouya held up the lunch bag decorated with small hearts on it. "This one?" he asked. "You know what's inside is a heart attack waiting for happen."

"Screw that, I love the lunches Lottie makes," Jenny took the bag, opened it as she smiled brightly at the bentou. "Oh yay, Lottie made beef stew and put in the rest of that chocolate cake she made last night!" she clasped her hands together and said. "Thank you for the food!" she smiled brightly and began eating.

"So uh…Miss Moreau how was your day?" Kyouya asked cringing at the sight of the girl eating in an unrefined way.

"It was great; I managed to help out Akira-kun because he was being bullied by the guys in the locker room." Jenny said in between bites. "Oh my god this is so good, I am gonna ask Lottie to make this for me for dinner tonight!"

"Miss Moreau focus," Kyouya said. "Did you have any trouble with anything? Are my classes still intact?"

"Yes, they're fine but…" Jenny sat down the bentou and looked away blushing. "I did have to do something today and I am very shy about it."

"What?" Kyouya asked curiously.

Jenny leaned over and whispered it in his ear as she sat back down and turned away. "I'm sorry I tried not looking but…well it would've been weird had I did it the girls way."

Kyouya slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed. Oh how he did not want to hear that. "Have you figured out how we ended up in each other's bodies yet?"

"No…but maybe we should try to remember," Jenny said. "There is no way I'd ever wish to be a boy…"

"All I seem to remember is that we went to bed as ourselves and woke up as each other this morning," Kyouya said. "So there is something wrong."

"Well maybe it was something random that the universe did because it has a sick twisted sense of humor." Jenny said quietly. "But as long as we continue to act like one another we should be ok."

"Miss Moreau, you do know that we have club duties today," Kyouya said. "And I think our clients will notice something is wrong."

"You're right…the girls will notice that I am not myself," Jenny said placing her hands to her face. "I mean Sally is probably suspicious already about it."

"Actually…Miss Moore isn't…" Kyouya said. "She thinks that you're playing a prank on everyone by pretending you're me."

"There ye are puffball!" Kage Munro walked over and pulled "Jenny" from the table. "I thought ye were gonna meet us outside to have lunch."

"I…I forgot?" Kyouya said. "But let me go Miss Munro, I am having a conversation with Kyouya-senpai."

"Go ahead Miss Moreau," Jenny said sweetly. "I have to have lunch with the other hosts anyway, thank you for trading lunches with me and please tell your maid she did a good job today."

Kyouya's eyes widened as Kage drug him away from the table. "Miss Munro let my arm go now! It hurts!"

"Don't act like yer Ootori," Kage said. "Besides ye should know ye always eat lunch with me and the other maidens ter talk."

"Fine,"

* * *

"So Jenny-Chan are you feeling better?" asked Mimi as she hugged the taller girl. "I was worried cause Neko-Chan's tea made you and Kyo-Chan sick yesterday."

"I'm fine Miss McGinnis," Kyouya said before realizing what Mimi had said. "What are you talking about? What does Nekozawa-senpai have to do with this?"

"Don't you remember Jenny?" Crystal asked. "You and Kyouya went to the black magic club to talk with Nekozawa about something and then all of the sudden you two passed out in their club room after drinking tea."

"Wait…drinking tea?!" Kyouya said standing up. "I need to uh…go talk to Nekozawa-senpai."

"But what about lunch with us," Shiro called out.

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

The maidens watched as "Jenny" ran away, though they began wondering just what was up with their friend.

"I think maybe Jenny-dear might not be feeling well." Romey said. "It's weird but I think something else may have happened."

"It's simple," Shiro said. "She was taken by aliens and replaced with an android who is weird and can't fool us…but they got her programming wrong and she acts like Kyouya-senpai."

The maidens went silent a moment before shaking their heads. "Nah!"

_**To be Continued**_

_**Author Notes: **_What does Nekozawa have to do with Kyouya and Jenny switching bodies? Is it some kind of black magic trick or is it something more? You'll have to find out in the next chapter and as always please review and thank you for reading!


	3. Black Magic Tea

_**Each Other For a Day**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ Thank you everyone for reading the story, I am happy everyone likes the idea. This next chapter shall explain how and why they switched bodies. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and please review! 3

_**Disclaimer: **_Go Back to Chapter 1 to read the standard disclaimer

_**Chapter Three: Black Magic Tea**_

"I'm going to kill Nekozawa!"

Jenny narrowed her eyes as she followed Kyouya through the hallways, they finally figured out how they switched bodies and to make matters worse they had not figured it out until the others told them.

"Miss Moreau, violence isn't the answer," Kyouya said shaking his head. He hoped that there would be a way to reverse it at least so they would not have to deal with being in each other's bodies very long. It had been hell.

"Open the damn door Nekozawa!" Jenny shouted as she kicked the door open. "How dare you cause us such trouble, I may be in a boy's body but I can snap your skinny ass like a twig!"

Nekozawa opened the door to the clubroom and stared in surprise at an angry and livid Kyouya glaring at him. "Ootori, you came back to see me." He said. "Did you change your mind and decide to join the black magic club."

Narrowing her eyes Jenny grabbed Nekozawa by the front of his cloak and slammed him against the wall. "You jerk, turn me back into me or else I'll shove you in a tanning booth!"

"Ootori I have no idea what you're talking about," Nekozawa said, he looked past an angry "Kyouya" and saw "Jenny" standing behind him. "Moreau, help me."

"Why would I do that?" asked Kyouya. "We have a right to be furious with you Nekozawa-senpai; we've switched bodies thanks to some tea you gave us when we came here yesterday."

Nekozawa let out a choked moan as he tried prying Jenny's hands from his cloak. "Call off Ootori first Miss Moreau."

"Jennifer Anne that's enough," Kyouya said. "We need him to be alive so he can switch us back."

Jenny sighed letting Nekozawa go as she glared. "Change us back now cat boy or else you can kiss your ass goodbye."

"Ootori is Moreau….and Moreau is Ootori?" Nekozawa stood up straight. "I'm sorry but the art of black magic is an art that is complicated." He said walking over to the table where a book sat. "But you both consumed the switch tea which is why you two changed bodies."

"Change us back!" Jenny said. "I had a bad day and I am not in any mood to stay a boy."

"I agree with Miss Moreau," Kyouya said. "Change us back and we won't have to resort to making you pay."

Nekozawa flipped through the pages of the book as he paused. "Switch Tea, the effects last twenty four hours but only if you two come to some kind of understanding or realization…if you don't come to the realization at the stroke of midnight you'll remain in each other's bodies permanently."

"EH! I don't want to remain a boy!" Jenny shouted as she began shaking Nekozawa again. "I liked being a girl even if once a month I say I hated it but that's not fair! I want change back to myself! Change me back now!"

"Miss Moreau will you calm down," Kyouya said. "We can change back to normal if we come to a realization of some kind but we have to figure out what it is."

"How can my promise boy find me if I am suddenly a boy,"

"Jennifer Anne stop panicking!"

Jenny glared at Kyouya and sniffled. "It's unfair you're in my beautiful body but yet I am stuck in yours…I mean what will your dad say when he finds out? And my family might end up dying out if they find out I am in your body! Oh my god we have to do something!"

Kyouya sighed and grabbed Jenny's hand dragging her out of the room. "We'll figure out what we need to realize and then we'll be back to normal I swear it."

"Fine whatever you say…" Jenny said sniffling.

Nekozawa watched them leave as he looked at the box of tea he had left sitting on the table. "Reiko, your tea did work pretty well but, are you sure that this will help them get together?"

"I am sure of it Umehito," Reiko said. "It's a matter of time before their realization hits them before the stroke of midnight."

Nekozawa nodded and sat down on the couch before shaking his head. "If they don't change back to normal they're going to kill me." He prayed that the two would find the realization soon.

* * *

"There you are Jenny,"

Kyouya and Jenny both turned around and saw Sergei running towards them, he was holding a large box in his hands.

"Sergei what's wrong?" asked Jenny though she was surprised to see the young man was holding a box of teddy bears.

"Oh man I messed up bad," Sergei said completely ignoring Jenny as he turned to Kyouya. "You wouldn't believe what I did…we got more teddy bears than we asked for and we're not sure if the charity will accept them since we promised one hundred rather than two hundred."

"Charity, What charity," Kyouya asked curiously, he had not heard Jenny mention anything like this to him during the time they spent after lunch talking about their after school activities.

"The Rising Sun Teddies," Sergei said. "They're that charity you had us choose because you wanted to donate teddy bears to less fortunate children."

"Oh, that charity," Kyouya said. "I see, well if that's what you want why don't you call the offices and ask them if it's ok to deliver the bears there."

"Uh…well we tried but…" Sergei grabbed "Jenny's" hand and pulled her towards the classroom which was in chaos. "The others can't seem to take it seriously since we finished tying ribbons on the first batch."

"This is crazy…" Kyouya said looking around. "How do you usually handle it?"

"Uh…YOU normally stand on the table and tell us something inspiring," Sergei said. "You know in the form of some kind of cheer since you motivate us that way."

"Uh…a cheer…uh…"

"Hey listen up!" Jenny called out standing on the desk. "Everyone we need to get these teddy bears ribboned, this is for all the children that are counting on us, and we're the home team known as the Ouran angels!"

"Ootori-sama…"

"If Kyouya-kun says that it's important then I'll do it!"

"Oh he's so awesome!"

"What a sweetheart!"

"One two three victory," Jenny called out striking a cheer pose. "We can do it if we try, let's give it our best and be the angels that give a child a smile!"

"Uh…Jenny…" said Sergei looking at the pigtailed girl next to him. "When did Ootori become a cheerleader?"

Kyouya did not say a word and just shook his head. He let out a silent curse at the fact that Jenny was making him seem as if he switched brains with Tamaki or something.

* * *

"Miss Moreau, why didn't you tell me the cheerleading team was working with a local charity?" Kyouya asked curiously.

"Well, you never asked," Jenny, said. "The charity work we do helps us to have community pride and we also wanted to do something nice for people who don't have as much as we do…the cheer team back in New York used to do it every year."

"Very nice," Kyouya said smiling gently. "Uh…so you're in charge of keeping them focused…"

"Yeah, but only because I tend to be a bit of a spazz and really not much of a leader," Jenny said. "Everyone usually takes me seriously if I motivate them in the form of a cheer or talk to them so we can get the task at hand done."

"Ootori save me!" Akira shouted out as he hid behind "Kyouya" and looked from behind the taller boy. "Oh man…I messed up big time!"

"Akira-kun what did you do?" Jenny asked staring at the boy in surprise; she looked up and saw the football team heading towards them.

"Move aside Ootori," Kuze ordered, he smashed an orange in his hand. "I don't want to have to beat you up too."

"Who do you think you are threatening poor Akira-Kun?" Jenny demanded putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes. "Don't you know better than to pick on someone smaller and weaker than you? That's it apologize now!"

Kuze stared at "Kyouya" a moment before laughing loudly. "Dude, Ootori you sounded like a girl! I knew there was something off about you recently, bawling in the courtyard, and then demanding that everyone apologize to others in the showers."

"I said apologize!" Jenny said glaring. "Don't make me go tell the Chairman, he won't be too pleased with your attitude."

Kuze ignored Jenny and pushed her aside as he grabbed Akira by the front of his shirt. "Now newspaper boy guess what time it is…locker time!"

"I believe that Kyouya-san to let him go," Kyouya stepped forward and grabbed Kuze's hand pulling it from Akira's shirt. "Now apologize and get the hell out of here."

Kuze raised an eyebrow. "Gee Miss Moreau, you sure are cute today," he said. "How about after I beat this scumbag up I take you out shopping? You can look but not buy."

Kyouya felt a twinge of anger welling up inside of him as he looked over at Jenny who was not saying a word and merely looked away. "I'm sorry Kuze-san but I have plans," He said as his knee met Kuze's crotch.

Kuze's eyes widened as the pain circulated in his body as he fell to the floor moaning in pain.

"And another thing, I can buy what I damn well please," Kyouya said before looking at Akira. "Akira-san get out of here before this idiot gets off the floor, and my advice to you is to stop making the newspaper a gossip rag as usual."

"Y…yes thank you Miss Moreau," Akira took off down the hallway like a shot.

"Kyouya that was really mean," Jenny, said as they walked down the hallway towards the music room. "My momma always said to never ever hit anyone in the family jewels."

"Miss Moreau, it was to defend your honor," Kyouya said. "He had no right to speak to you as if you're an airheaded ditz."

"Umn…yeah…I guess…" Jenny said softly. "So…umn…did you mean everything about a date or was that a rouse?"

Kyouya stared and turned bright red. "Uh…I…I…ahem, I believe Tamaki's waiting for us isn't he?" he entered the music room and sighed softly. He knew if anything, he almost spilled the beans about liking Jenny as more than just a friend.

Jenny nodded. "Fine…" She sighed wondering if Kyouya would ever admit he liked her.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note:**_ What realization will these two have to come to before the stroke of midnight? Will it be something surprising or something majorly random? Well find out in the next chapter! I might post up the next chapter if I get four reviews j/k j/k


	4. Date Preparations

_**Each Other For A Day**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We are almost down to the final chapter in this short story; I hope all of you enjoyed the story and will continue reading about the Melodious Shadow couple's adventure on their road to love. Anyway, this chapter shall be full of fluffiness. So grab a cup of commoner's coffee, sit back and enjoy the next chapter in Each other for a day.

_**Disclaimer: **_ Go back to Chapter 1 to read the standard Disclaimer dearies.

_**Chapter Four: Date Planning**_

"You're finally here!"

Tamaki rushed over to his best friend and pulled him into a tight hug, he was so happy the Shadow king had decided to come to the music room rather than going home early due to illness. Smiling he turned around and saw the melodious maiden was standing behind him rolling her eyes in annoyance. "And you found Princess Jenny to!"

"Tama…are you that dense you haven't figured out that we're not who we think you are?" Jenny questioned with a pout. "We need your help so please listen carefully ok?"

Tamaki nodded. "Ok, I will do my best to help you." He said. "But Kyouya what does this have to do with you and Princess Jenny?"

"Tamaki, I Am not Kyouya!" Jenny said. "I am Jenny…I am trapped in his body because Nekozawa used some Black Magic tea on us and now we cannot change back until we come to a realization."

"Mon ami, I see now." Tamaki said. "There is only one thing we have to do to help you two."

"Oh yay Tama you get it!" Jenny squealed happily.

"Everyone attention," Tamaki called. "Today's theme will be opposite day, pretend to be the person that is opposite your personalities."

"Tamaki you idiot, I am not playing a game!" Jenny cried. "I'm telling you the truth why can't you believe me when I say that I am Jenny and Kyouya is me?"

"Oh mon ami, you're really letting loose and actually have a good time?" Tamaki said. "This is glorious; I hope that we can one day enjoy our time together and…"

"Rene, let Kyouya go and do some actual work," Sally walked over and pried her boyfriend's arms from around "Kyouya". "Considering that you are a spazz you may have rubbed off on him which is why he's acting weird."

"Sally…"

"Come on we need to tend to our customers."

"Sally wait, I …but I wanna spend more time with Kyouya! He's so joyous!"

"Shut it!"

Jenny watched as Tamaki was drug away, she then noticed that in the music room the hosts were all working with the maidens today rather than everyone on their designated side of the music room. Sighing she let out a soft curse that she had not really decided whom she would work with that day. Looking over she saw Kyouya was sitting at a table alone going through her backpack.

"Kyouya…do you want to see guests today?" Jenny asked quietly walking over to the table. "We do need to keep up appearances and well you and I are the only ones who haven't been paired off and it'd be great if we did work together at least until after school and…"

"Miss Moreau, I noticed something about your homework," Kyouya said. "You haven't turned any in since the start of the semester…I mean it all looks good but you ended up giving up so easily."

"I am terrible in math," Jenny admitted. "It's been that way since I was a little girl so I just gave up until I either had a stroke of good luck was bestowed upon me."

"You aren't terrible per say," Kyouya said glancing at the unfinished papers. "You just need to apply yourself more, I believe I can help you with the problems you're facing in math classes, how about the first thing I do is help you understand it, so sit down and I'll show you how I normally tackle them."

"Kyouya I'm a hopeless cause," Jenny said but sat down at the table, she noticed Kyouya begin writing out a formula. "Eh, what are you doing?"

"Miss Moreau, think of these problems as a progression in music," Kyouya said with a smile. "I believe that using the strong love of music you have will come in handy."

Jenny sighed. "There is no way music can help me pass math," she looked down at the page a moment and saw the problems turn into music notes. She blinked a few times. "Wait a second; I see the math problems as music rather than icky math."

"See there you go Miss Moreau," Kyouya said gently taking her hand and helping her to write the answers down.

Jenny nodded and concentrated as she hummed to herself while solving the math problems, looking down at the page her eyes widened. "I did it! I actually finished my math homework!" she said with a giggle. "Oh Kyouya thank you so much!"

Kyouya smiled. "You're welcome," he sighed and leaned against the table staring out the window deep in thought. "Miss Moreau…about your promise boy…are you sure he's the one that's right for you?"

Jenny looked at Kyouya. "Are you kidding?" she asked curiously. "He and I have held a strong bond in which helped us go through so many hardships as children, whenever I was scared or lonely I could rely on him to protect me and cheer me up."

"Miss Moreau, I believe that if you found him you might be disappointed in how he turned out," Kyouya said. "What if he isn't the same person that you've grown to have feelings for after all these years?"

"If that was to be true," Jenny said. "He wouldn't have promised to see me again when we grew up a little more."

Kyouya felt a twinge of sadness within him as he saw how passionate Jenny was; he needed to tell her the truth but was afraid of doing so. Sighing he nodded. "Well maybe he's right growing up more will help lead you to him."

"I really hope so," Jenny hummed to herself thinking of the song she used to sing with her promise boy as a child. "Anyway, about earlier…I'm sorry for being so bratty and difficult, this was as much my fault as it was yours…we should've figured out that black magic had a hand in changing us."

Kyouya nodded. "Um…Miss Moreau if you're not doing anything later how about we do something afterschool together?"

"You mean it?" Jenny asked. "Oh yay, can we invite the others to come with us?"

"I was thinking just the two of us," Kyouya said. "How about we go to the new theme park that opened a few days ago?"

"You mean Melodyland," Jenny asked with shining eyes. "I have wanted to go but I wasn't sure if anyone else would go with me and well the tickets are hard to get since it is always sold out."

"Leave that to me," Kyouya had not told Jenny but he had tickets for the amusement park since his family owned the park.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Across the room, the Hosts noticed how Jenny and Kyouya were all of the sudden so close; they began wondering what had gotten in to the two of them. Normally they would not say two words to one another unless it was an insult. However, they knew that Kyouya and Jenny had feelings for one another they just hid it from everyone.

"Hey, let's go help them ensure their date is a success," Tamaki said. "Our beloved Jenny deserves to finally realize that her promise boy is nearer than she always thought."

"You mean that Kyouya is her promise boy?" asked Shiro raising an eyebrow. "It's just like in Love Hina how Keitaro found out that Naru was one of his promise girls and they ended up getting married at the end of the manga."

"I don't want to ruin their date though…" Romey said. "You do know the last time we tried helping them that Tamaki-san ended up revealing our hiding places and they were angry with us for a week."

"We won't let them catch us this time," Sally said simply. "And Rene will actually keep his mouth shut if I duct tape it shut."

"I am up for helping Kyo-Chan and Jenny-Chan into finally realizing they're meant to be," Mimi said with a giggle, she took Honey's hand and the two began spinning around happily.

"Kyo-Chan and Jenny-Chan will be happy again, this is so exciting," Honey said with a giggle. "Then we all can go on a group date together to Melodyland!"

"I normally wouldn't approve of the wee puffball datin' that spoiler four eyed pretty boy but I had no choice but to want to help," Kage said shaking her head. "That way we can finally have Jenny to shut about her promise boy."

"You know I have a better idea," Hikaru said a smile crossed his face. "How about we help them prepare for their date, if anything I can tell that Kyouya-senpai might not dress too nicely for a date…"

"So we'll go and help them," Kaoru said. "Girls you help Jenny prepare for the date and we'll help Kyouya-senpai."

"Uh, you do know they'll be suspicious if we offer to help them right?" Haruhi said. "And I don't want to outrun Kyouya today."

"It'll be fun!" Crystal said with a giggle. "Make overs are going to be fun, and I know Jenny would agree to it because she loves doing them on us."

"We should help," Mori said. "Kyouya will need all the help he can get."

The Hosts and Maidens nodded in agreement and decided to put operation help the Shadow King and Melodious type become a couple.

* * *

"Hey Jenny are you going home now?"

Kyouya glanced up realizing he had to answer to Jenny's name so not to rouse suspicion, he nodded and forced a smile. "Yes, I was going home to prepare for an outing with Ootori-san." He said. "Is there something you need Miss Emmerson?"

Crystal smiled. "We want to help you get ready for your date, so let's go to your house; we want to help you out."

"Uh…that's nice but I have my clothes chosen for this afternoon and…" Kyouya was interrupted by Shiro pushing him. "Miss Yamamoto what is the meaning of you pushing me towards the door?"

"Oh shush and let us help you," Shiro said with a giggle. "And that act is getting really old, you do know that if you're going to copy Kyouya the least you could do is actually use the Shadow King Fury."

"Come on wee puffball we have a lot ter do," Kage said with a smile. "We need ter help ye prepare ter woo that spoiled pretty boy."

"Yes allow us to help you Jenny-dear," Romey said cheerfully.

"But I…" Kyouya was cut off as the maidens pulled him out of the music room and Mimi had shut the door behind them.

Jenny blinked in surprise. "Oh dear…the girls are going to drive him insane thinking he's me," She sighed and turned to leave only to have a pair of arms grab her.

"Target…"

"Captured,"

"Wait what's going on?" Jenny demanded as the twins pulled her out of the room, she heard the talking to Tamaki on a walkie-talkie and began wondering what they had planned.

* * *

"I really don't need help getting ready for an outing,"

The maidens shook their heads and began the process of going through Jenny's closet to find something for "Jenny" to wear for her date with "Kyouya". However, they could not agree on anything.

"I believe raver style is the way to go," Sally held up a pink tutu-styled skirt and a halter-top. "And we add spring green streaks to her hair."

"That's a dumb idea Sally," Shiro said shaking her head as she held up the spring green quipo that Jenny had worn for the Chinese New Year theme in the host club. "She'd look good in this rather than dressed as a raver."

"Shiro she's not going to a Chinese festival," Crystal said as she pulled out a simple green dress with a pair of matching sandals. "This could work for her."

"Crystal we're talkin' about going on a date with the Shadow King," Kage said holding up a black skirt with a corset and a small jacket. "The puffball needs ter show her tough side which is why I think she'd be more comfortable in this."

"No way," Mimi said holding up a white hoodie, which had puppy ears on the top and a matching blue skirt. She should wear this because it's so cute!"

"No way that's too childish," The other maidens said in unison, they glared at one another and began arguing on what "Jenny" should wear for her date.

"Girls," Romey said walking out carrying a periwinkle off the shoulder style dress with green ruffles around it. "I think she should wear this since it was hanging under the Monday casual outfit label."

The maidens dropped the clothes they held and nodded in agreement, their eyes filled with a light that indicated the next part of the task.

"Get the hair brush," Kage said with a smirk.

"Everyone I can style my own hair…" Kyouya said not liking the way the maidens were smirking at him. He let out a loud scream as the maidens tackled him and began the task of styling "his hair".

* * *

"We need more gel,"

The twins had managed to style "Kyouya's" hair and surprised that the Shadow King allowing them to help him get ready for his date, They had the task of finding an outfit that was perfect for a date.

"How about this," Tamaki asked holding up a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. "This is really simple and nice."

"Wrong!" Honey said holding up a dark blue hoodie, which had a picture of a cat on the left pocket. "This one would be something cute for a date and Princess Jenny loves cute animals so she'll flip over this."

"Tsk, tsk senpai," Kaoru said. "The simple thing is that Kyouya will borrow clothes from each of us, it'll come in handy."

Mori who was reading one of Kyouya's black books with a smirk as he read a passage that had been written. "Heh, who knew that his dad wore a toupee?"

"Ok on your date with Pigtails you need to understand that she is very into having fun," Hikaru said. "So that means no boring conversation."

"And remember to steer clear of the family feud," Kaoru added.

"And treat her like she's special," Honey said. "Give her lots of cake and maybe even try to sing a song for her."

"And most of all tell her you're her promise boy," Tamaki said. "You have to tell her now because if you don't she won't take it seriously if you suddenly say it after the date is over."

"Wait a second I'm her promise boy?" Jenny said in surprise, she began wondering if that was the reason why Kyouya had been so distant with her lately. Sighing she let out a shuddering breath at the realization.

"Of course, you don't remember when you saw the picture in her locket?" Tamaki asked. "It had your picture in it when you were kids, and if I recall correctly you still carry the picture of her from when she was little tapped to the back of your notebook."

"I have her picture?"

"Yeah, and you did tell me that you wanted to study aboard one day to find her," Tamaki pointed out. "So maybe now if you admit it you two can finally be happy."

Nodding Jenny began feeling the realization that if what Tamaki had said was true then maybe just maybe Kyouya did like her.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note: **_What do you know a revelation has been revealed to one person involved within the fiasco with the switch tea? However, will the second person involved finally admit they like the person they are stuck in the body of? Or will the stroke of midnight cause the two of them to remain switched? You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out!


	5. Revelation

_**Each Other For A Day**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note:**_ I am so close to the completion of this story and I am excited because it is going to be majorly fun! The chapter shall be full of fluff and the realization shall be revealed, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and as always please review!

**Disclaimer: **Go back to the beginning and read it!

_**Chapter 5: Revelation**_

Kyouya sighed nervously as he waited for Jenny to show up at the amusement park, he glanced at the pink watch decorated with dancing sushi characters before looking at the large clock in the center of the park, he began wondering what was taking Jenny so long to show up. Sighing he knew if Jenny didn't show up then asking her to meet him for an outing had been a premature move on his part and was something that he had done as a spur of the moment action in which he wasn't able to control.

"Sorry I'm late Kyouya!"

Jenny giggled softly as she ran towards him, she had forgot she was in Kyouya's body and hadn't really anticipated the stares she was receiving from many people seeing a nearly eighteen year old boy acting like a girl. "So what do you think? Don't I look good? The hosts let me borrow a lot of their clothes to create this outfit."

Kyouya rolled his eyes at the sight of Jenny dressed up like a mixture of the twins, Tamaki, Mori and Honey. He cringed at the bunny hoodie and sighed finally deciding to say something complimentary. "You look interesting…"

"I really like what the girls had chosen for you to wear," Jenny said with a giggle. "I forgot I owned that dress and my hair is cute tied in a ponytail, anyway what are we going to do first? I really cannot wait to explore this place! I love amusement parks so much!"

"Anything you wish to do Miss Moreau I shall partake in anything you desire," Kyouya said bowing, though he looked up noticing a few boys were staring at him. Narrowing his eyes, he shouted. "Can't I act ladylike with someone that's actually worth my time?"

The boys quickly walked away not looking back at the young couple, they mumbled that "Jenny" was a scary girl.

"Uh…so how about we go on the Tsunami coaster?" Jenny suggested as she grabbed Kyouya's hand and pulled him towards the queue area for the roller coaster.

"Miss Moreau I don't do well on roller coasters," Kyouya said quietly feeling the sense of dread mixed with the wish that the girl had picked something else instead. However, he had to admit despite her being in his body the way her normal actions and the way she carried herself shone more and seemed as if they never switched bodies was rather cute.

"Don't worry roller coasters are the safest form of theme park rides," Jenny said simply taking his hand. "If you feel scared I will make sure you will be held tight so you won't fall off or try to run away."

Kyouya nodded and trusted Jenny's judgment, maybe there was something to riding a roller coaster after all. As long as he had someone who could ensure that, everything would be all right.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Jenny sighed as she rubbed Kyouya's back gently; she had forgotten that he often got easily sick on roller coasters despite him being in her body. "Do you want to go home? We can maybe do something else?"

"It's fine Miss Moreau," Kyouya said quietly and forced a smile. "Miss Moreau is there anything you want to do beside ride that roller coaster again?"

"Well actually…" Jenny looked up at hearing music playing from a nearby stage, her eyes widened. "No way they have a simulated version of Idols Stage here?"

"What's Idols Stage?" Kyouya asked looking up and noticing Jenny was practically holding back the urge to run over.

"Well Idols Stage is a TV show that I watch every Saturday before school, and it's a contest in which normal people can enter and try to become idols," Jenny said. "I've always wanted to try out but I am too nervous to try….oh how I want to try it now."

"Why don't you?" Kyouya asked curiously. "You know we're here to have fun and I know you long to sing despite being in my body."

"Kyouya I cannot do that," Jenny said. "I am not sure if I can sing as you...your voice isn't meant for the song I always sing."

"Go on Miss Moreau, please?" Kyouya asked. "It'll be between us."

"Oh fine," Jenny grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stage to sign up, she noticed a few people held looks of disappointment while others were squealing in excitement about how great it was to perform. "I guess I can sing Double Loving Infinity Heart…or maybe that song I used to sing when we were kids…yes that's it I'll sing that one!"

Kyouya smiled. "Go for it Miss Moreau," he placed a kiss on her forehead gently. "I know you'll do well even if you're in my body, I have faith in you."

"Kyouya…"

With renewed confidence, Jenny walked over to the table and signed up, though she giggled and used the stage name of Shadow King.

* * *

"Kyouya entering an idol contest?"

The Hosts and Maidens looked at one another wondering what was going on; they began wondering why the Shadow King was doing something so out of character yet it was strange because they assumed Jenny would enter the contest herself.

"Do you guys think everything that Kyouya-senpai and Pigtails were saying was true?" Kaoru asked. "That they really switched bodies?"

"No, no of course not maybe Kyouya just went to sign Jenny up for the contest because she was tired or something," Crystal said.

"Or he's going to enter the contest to impress her," Shiro said. "But wait a second…Tamaki didn't you say Kyouya couldn't sing well?"

Tamaki nodded. "That's right…we have to stop him before he makes a fool of himself," he said.

"Tamaki we're supposed ter be spyin'" Kage pulled Tamaki back behind the table and sighed. "We can only hope that the wee Puffball talks him outta it."

Sally merely giggled pulling out her cell phone to record it. "Hey, maybe Ootori won't mess up and actually do well if it's in his benefit of doing well."

"Kyo-Chan will sing really nicely," Honey said. "We should go cheer him on!"

"Bad idea," Mori grabbed Honey by the arm to keep him from revealing their hiding places. "Let them be."

"Guys this isn't right," Romey said. "We should stop spying on them, come on stop it."

"Oh sure you want to run away right when it's getting good," Mimi said. "Kyo-Chan's and Jenny-Chan's date is fun to watch."

* * *

"A late entry," said the MC of the show as he smiled gently. "But performing a special song titled Money no more is a young man by the name of Shadow King,"

Jenny giggled softly as she stepped onto the stage, she looked out and saw Kyouya was watching her; she had to admit it was weird at the sight of being watched by herself, even if it was not her. Sighing she took a deep breath as the music that held a playful yet western tone, taking a deep breath she hoped she could sing using Kyouya's voice. "I see the fancy life you've been chasing, that's a pretty car you've been racing. You mention your vacations, the beach of Bali, Well good for you. But that doesn't matter much to me cause it's only money."

Sitting in the audience Kyouya stared in surprise at how well Jenny was doing singing, he had not really taken an interest in singing but had to admit despite being within someone who had no form of musical training, he sounded good. However, what caught his ear the most was the song. He had heard Jenny sing it a million times when they were kids.

"Before this you were funny and charming, what's been going on is alarming," Jenny held up a hand and brought it down in front of her outstretched as she had done many times when she performed on stage in her own body. "Cause now you only value the thing that you pay for, Well get a clue! It's money, no more."

"Miss Moreau really is my promise girl," Kyouya said staring in awe. "She's really her. All these years…I just…"

As the song went on Kyouya began realizing with every minute that passed that his promise girl had been with him all this time and he had been jealous of the promise boy, which of course was himself. Sighing he felt the overwhelming love within his heart.

"Oh I remember, the man I imagined you were…The one I prefer," Jenny sang as she smiled and prepared to end the song as she gave a smile and blew a kiss to the crowd with a wink. "Your compassion for people you grew to ignore. This world of yours is money, no more."

"Everyone give it up for Shadow King," The MC said walking onto the stage as everyone in the crowd gave a loud applause as Jenny left the stage.

"That was fun," Jenny said with a giggle. "Even if it was just a small performance attraction with no prizes or record deals, I had a lot of fun."

Kyouya walked over. "Miss Moreau," he sad taking her hand and began leading her through the crowd. "Come with me."

"Umn…ok, but is there something wrong?"

"No just follow me."

* * *

"Oh wow look at the view from up here!"

Jenny glanced out the window and turned around to look at Kyouya, they had spent a lot of time exploring the amusement park and even stayed until the final event of the night signifying the conclusion of the day started. The Fireworks show which they decided to watch from the Ferris wheel. It was almost a quarter to midnight, and it only meant they would have to hope they would change back to normal. "I really love how high up we are; golly I forgot how fun Ferris wheels are!"

"Miss Moreau…listen about what I said earlier," Kyouya said, he felt a lump form in his throat as he tried to gather up the courage of telling her the truth that he was her promise boy. It felt so awkward saying it in her body.

"My heart too…happy, happy are we are." Jenny sang softly. "Maybe I might love you, maybe I might love you."

Kyouya blinked in surprise noticing she was singing again. Sighing he gave up telling her how he felt about her. Maybe the revelation was that Jenny really did not like him.

"Kyouya…do you remember my sixth birthday party?" Jenny asked softly. "When I had my party at Chuck E Cheese?"

Kyouya blinked in surprise. "Miss Moreau…how do you…"

"Easy I remember how traumatized I was when the man who was dressed as Chuck E Cheese took off his head backstage." Jenny said simply. "You spent all of your time play Skee ball to win that giant stuffed Chuck E Cheese doll for me?"

Kyouya blinked remembering to that summer when his mother and father had taken him with them overseas to New York for business and he spent part of his time there playing with Jenny whenever his parents would drop him off at the Moreau mansion. But that day when they were kids had been something of a fond memory. He had been so determined but ended up winning enough tickets and got the doll, which did cheer Jenny up. "I remember but…"

Jenny giggled. "It was also when you gave me my locket for my birthday too," she said. "The one that your parents helped you pick…and they even put your picture in it for me so I wouldn't forget you."

"Miss Moreau why are you telling me this," Kyouya asked.

"Oh how my heart beats wildly," Jenny said softly. "Each time Kyoyo is near me."

Kyouya stared in shock. "You used to say that…every time we saw each other…" He said. "Miss Moreau I'm your…your…"

Jenny shook her head. "I know, you're my promise boy…" She said softly, leaned close, and kissed him.

Kyouya's eyes widened but he kissed her back gently at he tried to not used to kissing as a girl. He felt a strange warmth rise in his heart as the sound of the clock tower in the center of the park began chiming the stroke of midnight.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note:**_ Did the realization work? Are they back to normal or are they still in each other's bodies. You will have to find out in the next chapter. I hope no one hates me for leaving you with a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading!

The name of the song that Jenny was singing is called Money No More. Go to YouTube to listen to it, I think it fits her and Kyouya pretty well.


	6. Did It Work?

_**Each Other For A Day**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Note**_: Here is the final chapter to Each Other For A Day; I know many of you might be wondering if they changed back or if they are stuck as one another forever. Therefore, your questions is answered, so without further ado please enjoy the final chapter and as always please review! Thanks again for reading!

_**Disclaimer: **_Go back to the beginning to read the disclaimer!

_**Epilogue: Back To Normal**_

_"Was gonna give you these flowers tonight, was gonna ask you to stay."_

The sound of an R&B song played from the spring green radio sitting next to the bed in which a young teenage girl slept soundly, a small smile on her face indicating she had a good time on her date the previous night. She had found the person she had made the promise to all those years and bought to the revelation by unusual circumstances in which they were furious about but slowly found out more about one another.

"Miss Moreau it's time to wake up," Lottie peeked into the room and noticed the young teen girl was still sleeping. "You have to get up for school."

"Five more minutes Lottie," Jenny mumbled curling up to her pillow, she paused and opened her eyes as she sat up and looked around her bedroom, she let out a loud squeal and leapt out of her bed going to her vanity, she giggled running her hands down her hips, and ran a hand through her pigtails. She spun around happily and said. "Lottie, I'm me again!"

"Um Young Miss are you feeling ok?" Lottie asked placing a hand on Jenny's forehead feeling for a fever. "Did you hit your head?"

"No of course not Lottie," Jenny giggled and hugged the young maid again. "Oh Lottie I never want to be a boy again!"

"Uh…Miss Moreau, I'll go prepare breakfast, please take all the time you need to get dressed," Lottie hurried out of the room and began wondering what had gotten into Jenny.

"I wonder if Kyouya realized he's back to normal yet." Jenny looked out her window at the house next door noticing that Kyouya's lights were still off.

* * *

"Good morning Master Kyouya!"

A few maids entered the room to wake the young man sleeping in the bed, they reached out only to have a hand shoot up from the bed and grab their wrists.

"Don't touch me if you value your jobs," Kyouya growled out as he glared sitting up in bed, he glared at the maids who were cowering in fear in the corner. He blinked a few times and noticed that it was blurry; reaching over to his nightstand, he grabbed his glasses and put them on. "My bedroom…my bed….my housing staff…" he stood up and got out of bed as he walked to the mirror and looked into it. "My hair…my body…I'm back to normal…"

"Uh…Kyouya-sama do you wish for us to draw you a bath?" asked the maid carefully walking over to the shadow king. "As you had requested last night,"

"I can take care of it myself," Kyouya said as he waved a hand. "Please leave me to get dressed for school."

The maids nodded and hurried out of the room wondering why Kyouya was in a better mood than he normally was in the mornings.

"Miss Moreau must be overjoyed as having her body back," Kyouya smiled gently as he looked on the dresser noticing a wrapped gift. "What's this?" he picked up the note attached to it and read it.

_Kyouya, I know we probably won't be normal but if you are back to you I want you to know that no matter what happens that I will always care a lot about you because you are my promise boy and I want to be with you foreverity ever! I know this gift is not much but please know that all of my love went into finding it._

_Love Jenny (or as you used to call me Angel.)_

Kyouya opened the small box carefully and looked inside; he saw a small pocket watch was sitting on the velvet interior. Opening it he smiled gently at the picture on the inside, it was of him and Jenny during the last dance the Host Club held. Smiling he closed it and placed it back inside the box before getting dressed for school.

* * *

Jenny hummed to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom; she sung happily to herself as she sat down at her vanity and began brushing her hair. She began wondering if Kyouya was happy to be back in his own body. Sighing she opened her jewelry box and pulled out her white ribbon before looking down noticing a small box sitting on top of the other jewelry. "What's this," she pulled the note from the box and read it.

_ Jennifer Anne, I know tomorrow that we might wake up in each other's bodies again if Nekozawa-Senpai's curse hasn't been lifted. If it has please accept this small token of appreciation for helping me deal with being you for a day, I have to say you have a lot more to do in your life than I initially thought. I am glad you are my promise girl and I will treasure the time we spent. I want you to know that I love you and even if we cannot be together because of our family's feud, I just want you to hold onto the hope to know that I will always keep you in my heart._

_Love Kyouya._

Jenny opened the box and looked down at the gold locket sitting on top of purple velvet interior, she picked it up and opened it as the soft melody, and there was a picture of her and Kyouya on the inside. She held it close to her heart as she smiled softly. She made note to thank Kyouya when she got to school.

* * *

"Kyoyo,"

Kyouya turned around and saw Jenny running towards him; he smiled brightly and spun her around in his arms once he caught her. "Good morning my love,"

"Good morning, we're back to normal." Jenny said softly. "And umn…thank you for my new locket I love it so much!"

"I'm glad you do and thank you for the pocket watch," Kyouya said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"Sure, sounds fun since I can't seem to find the others,"

"They went to the music room for tea," Kyouya said shaking his head. "Some new import came in and they wanted to try it before class."

"Oh…"

* * *

"Hey look, Tama-Chan found some new commoner tea called Switch Tea!"

Honey walked over to the table where there was a tea set sitting on the table next to a box labeled with a cat on it.

"Oh wow it looks good," Crystal said as she took a sip of the tea. "Mmm, it has cinnamon in it with a hint of cherry."

"Ooh, maybe Rene finally did something right," Sally said drinking the tea.

The Hosts and Maidens drank the tea though a few minutes later they all collapsed.

"This is going to be an amusing week…" Reiko said with a small smile and skipping away after taking the Switch Tea box.

_**The End**_

_**Author Note:**_ I hope you guys liked this story, it was so much fun to write and well I totally think I am gonna try to do more stories of the pairing that was established in this story. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reading and please continue to enjoy the other fan fics I have written for the magical fandom that is Ouran. Until next time…Love & Peace!


End file.
